The Secret Starting
by renzjericho
Summary: A prequel of the secret Relationship Revealed.
1. Act 1  The Start of the Secret

**This is the Prequel to Secret Relationship Revealed and still my keyboard also my enter button is not functioning so its still hard to write on...**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Act 1 - The Start of the Secret...<strong>_

* * *

><p><em>It all started in Petropolis some episodes of TUFF Puppy has the Rumors on it.. So how does this story works again? Curse my short term memory lost! Moving On!<em>

_Friday, TUFF HQ Conference Room 1300 Hours (1:00 PM)_

"Attention all Agents of TUFF I have called this meeting because for the first time the Chameleon is finally frozen as ICE!" The chief said.

"So why did you called this meeting Chief?" Jorge asked "Jorge, You've asked 400 Questions today you must be silence for 1 hour" the Chief told Jorge. Then Jorge sighed then duct taped his mouth.

"Remember the Kruger Rat?" The Chief asked "Mmmmph...Wmmmph..." Jorge said translated as "Yeah, So What about it?". "Yeah, The time where you hired Dudley" Kitty asked.

"SNAPTRAP JUST STOLE THE KRUGER RAT 2!" the Chief shouted "It is powerfull than the first Kruger Rat.. So Agent Puppy and Katswell you two must find it and return it do what you want with Snaptrap.." The Chief said.

"Ok Chief" Kitty said and pulled Dudley's Shirt to pull him to the TUFF Mobile "Ok, Dudley you know what to do?" Kitty asked "Get back the Kruger Rat Again?" Dudley answered.

The Next day that I skipped the fight and return of the Kruger rat that It might make me bored of writing...

It was break time in TUFF When a mysterious Rabbit guy is hiding in the Shadows only 1 Person is that and that is JACK RABBIT he jumped and kicked Kitty off the Window but she was hanging from the window frame.

"Jack!" Kitty gasped "Not you again" She added. He stepped on Kitty's Hands making her fall but he was arrested again.

As Dudley was returning from buying Donuts she heard Kitty screaming and saw her falling he put his arms straight hoping to catch Kitty "Don't Worry Kitty Ill catch you!" Dudley said and she caught her they were looking with heart glares on their eyes.

"Dudley. This might sound Crazy but I have a crush on you!" Kitty confessed Dudley was shocked "Kitty, I have more than a Crush on you but I kinda love you" He said as he let go Kitty "Come Here you!" She said and gave him a passionate kiss "There will be a French Kiss next time" She said Dudley blushed as Kitty left.

At the last week of August  
>Location: The S.S. Germiny (Its a boat name), Cabin 4<p>

Dudley and Kitty returned to their cabin after swimming but then Kitty fainted after feeling that her lungs are clogged Dudley gave her a mouth-to-mouth and she woke up

"Dudley, Is that you?" She said and stands up slowly "I will give you that French Kiss whether you want it or not!" she said and grabs Dudley's Face and gave him a French Kiss without letting it go for a whole HOUR!

Meanwhile at the Ship's Control

_Note that all characters below are still animals not freaking humans no offense my species_

"SIR! SIR! There is a DOOM Submarine shooting bullets at us!" A Crew member said "Quickly we must al-" before the Captain Finished the Ship was being rained with bullets "Quickly! Alert the Coast Gaurds!" The Captain ordered. As a crew member contacted the nearby coast gaurd command ship " static...static.. This is S.S Germiny we are under attack by DOOM submarine. I repeat we ar- static.." the member said to the intercom.

Meanwhile at the command ship

"MOVE MOVE MOVE! the ship is under attack we must help them!" The Officer said then all troops entered rescue ships and the Command ship Lowered the ships down.

Yet again back the Ship.

At cabin 4 again..

They are still not breaking the kiss but Dudley started holding her breasts which Kitty purred but when the ship shaked they broke the kiss.

"What was that?" Kitty asked "I Dont know" Dudley replied "ATTENTION ALL PASSANGERS OUR SHIP IS UNDER ATTACK BY DOOM PLEASE HIDE TO YOUR CABINS AND DONT PANIC!" The loudspeaker said

At the submarine

"HAHAHAHA! I the Vernimous Snaptrap will destroy TUFF once and for all!" Snaptrap said "Larry fire the missles and watch the ship sink like you sink in shark tanks" Snaptrap ordered his 'all-time he likes to abuse Brother-in-law' and the missles launched and hit the ship

"HAHAHAHA!" Snaptrap was happy but something hit the submarine like a laser it was Coast Gaurds and submarine sank

At the Nearly Sinking ship

''Ok slow and steady evacuate them!" The Officer said after the Agents were evacuated they returned to Petropolis

The Next Day

At break time

Kitty was eating a Donut when Dudley passed by

"Hey Kitty uhhh..." Dudley was nervous "Can you go out with me on a date?" Dudley asked and Kitty was shocked "Sure" she said and kissed him

Later that night

The "Later that night sign" was carried by Jorge "Im running out of Time Cards..." Jorge said and walked away

Location: Old Stomping Ground

"Thanks for ordering me My Favorite food" Kitty said "You welcome" Dudley said

* * *

><p><strong>Warning: the Next Chapter will be very short and its complete<br>Will Dudley and Kitty establish that secret relationship find out in the next chapter **


	2. Act 2  Unknown

**Act 2 - The Date...**

* * *

><p>Previously in Act 1<p>

Kitty: I have a Crush on you

Dudley: Wanna go out

Jorge: Im running out of Time cards

Now in Act 2 - The Date...

Red Alert Narrator: In 1949 Alber... This is TUFF puppy? I thought this is Red Alert 2

Ok i'm done with mess-ups

TUFF HQ 7:00 PM

The Chief entered TUFF yet again he thinks its morning

"Good Morning TUFF!" The Chief said happily walking to his desk "Umm Hallo,Chief its 7:00 in the Evening" Jorge said in his German Accent "Ohh... Still need to watch that episode" Chief said "Don't Worry Chief I bought the Quacky the Duck DVD: how to Tell Time" Jorge said while holding the DVD "Thanks, Jorge would you mind bring it to my Office" the Chief said and Jorge sighed and followed the Chief (_Note: The Chief will watch this in the start of Secret Relation Ship Revealed)_

The Next Day

Kitty's Apartment 06:56 AM

Kitty was in bed when she woke up she saw Dudley without a Shirt Neither his pants (Yeah.. This is rated T) "Let's Do it" Dudley said "Oh no..." Kitty said and screamed then she woke up to Reality

"Phew..." Kitty sighed "Im not even ready for that" Kitty said then the screen fades

* * *

><p><strong>Please read the Secret Relationship Revealed. Yup... I said after this Chapter its Complete and Its Short like I said in the Previous Chapter<strong>


End file.
